


I Know A Secret

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: @Salzrand, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jorah's Curls, This is Your Doing, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: Daenerys discovers a secret about Jorah.





	I Know A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Picture it. I know you can...Season 1 Jorah and his soft, ginger curls. I love them and so do several other ladies in this fandom. @Salzrand, this drabble is your fault :D

Daenerys stands watching her Knight, knowing his thoughts are far away as he stares out over the city from their high vantage point, the marvelous setting sun painting the horizon soft peach and orange. She would never tell another how she has come to this conclusion. Not because she thinks Jorah would be annoyed. No, it is embarrassment that keeps the secret to herself. Namely, _his_ embarrassment. For Jorah is currently thinking of her. Not her rise to power or her just rule or anything related to his position as Lord Commander of her Queen's Guard. He is simply thinking of her. Perhaps the feel of her lips or the soft press of her body against his stronger one beneath the furs in their chambers. Or perhaps it is the bright affection in her violet eyes whenever she gazes upon him when they are alone. Or remembering the feel of her fingers delicately tracing the scars that nearly took him from her on that Long Night that seems not so distant in the past. Or the whisper of her breath against his flesh, _I love you, Jorah_, that never ceases to make his heart soar. No longer content with merely observing, she steps out onto the terrace, “Thinking of me, Jorah?”

He turns at her teasing voice, “I always am, Khaleesi.”

There is a smile in his gentle blue eyes, so like the sky, and one beginning to tug at the corner of his mouth. She fully intends to make it broader.

She draws closer, so little space separating them, but still too much for her liking. Daenerys rises on tip-toe and winds her arms round his neck, his own gathering her to him, a sigh leaving her at the warmth of his body finally against her own. “Will you share your thoughts with me?”

“Daenerys, I--I...,” he falters, his eyelids blinking quickly, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

She quirks an eyebrow. _Very interesting._ “Is something the matter, my Knight? You seem quite...flustered.”

“Well, I--you see, I—”

He can barely string a coherent thought together and Daenerys grins mischievously. _My poor, sweet bear._ Her fingers cease twirling one of Jorah's fluffy ginger curls, the ones at the nape of his neck that she had always wondered at their softness, the ones she had longed to touch, to _feel_, the ones she cannot keep her hands out of when they are intimately joined. He seems to rouse from his daze, his eyes recovering their focus on her own. Then his own ginger brow arches, “Daenerys, I believe you have found a weakness I did not know existed.”

“Do not worry, Jorah,” she smiles into a soft kiss to his parted lips, “your secret is safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made a wish come true...Jorah never got rid of those curls. They stayed all 8 seasons and into my canon divergent universe.


End file.
